I will always come for you
by Death For One
Summary: Rogue is captured yet again. And Logan is desperately looking for her. But will he get to her in time? And even if she is alive will she still be as she was before? And why won't anybody tell Kitty who it was that took Rogue? Meant as father-daughter.
1. Rogue get's kidnapped

**Good evening. Muwhahaha *cough cough* God that's hard to do with allergy's acting up. Anyway to those who actually read this I got this idea from a movie. Which is weird since I only watched ten minutes of it and it was last year. Any way on to the reason you clicked on this link. Oh and this chapter focuses mainly on Kitty.**

**~Inside the mansion kitchen around seven o'clock~**

"Professor! Logan! Come quick!" Kitty screeched as she phased through the door of the house.

'We're in the kitchen.'

Kitty headed the Professors telepathic message and very uncarefully phased through the walls. Logan's coffee splashed onto his tight blue shirt as Kitty bounced off his toned back. Logan turned slowly his face red and hot; he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kitty collapsing into his chest with her shoulders heaving. He awkwardly patted her on the back and glanced at the Professor his eyes pleading for help.

"Now Kitty what seems to be the trouble? Shouldn't you and Rogue be at school by now?" The Professor wheeled up next to the large hairy mutant (Logan not Kitty).

"We were… and then… and he just…. Rogue."

Logan stiffened at Rogue's name before grabbing Kitty by the shoulders and shaking her.

"What about Rogue who is they?"

"Logan behave yourself. Kitty if you would speak in full sentences."

Kitty nodded, took a large deep breath, closed her eyes and started to tell her tale.

**~With Kitty and Rogue walking to school. About 6:30~**

"So Rogue Lance like asked me out on a date but I'm still like totally mad at him for picking on Kurt. Should I like say yes anyways or no?"

"Kitty if you haven't noticed ah don't have a boyfriend nor have ah had any experience with boys."

Kitty nodded and hugged her books to her chest. They were so heavy why hadn't she gone with a backpack like Rogue? Oh yeah Lance normally picked her up somewhere between the mansion and the school. The pair walked in silence for a short time more before a large black car skidded to halt in front of them. Four hooded men stepped out and slowly trekked towards them.

Rogue quickly pushed Kitty into the ditch.

"Run!" She yelled over her shoulder as she dodged a punch. Kitty sat in mute shock as one of the men kicked Rogue in the back throwing her to the ground. Rogue let out a fierce growl and much like a cornered cat struck out wildly as the four descended on her. Kitty's lower lip trembled once the cloaks unveiled the men's faces. Each one had blood pouring from a face wound with scars crisscrossing much like a tic-tac-toe board.

"What will we do with the brat that got away?" The larger asked looking at the surrounding area.

"She must be long gone by now. Hopefully the boss won't kill us since we have this one." Replied the man who had just finished tying Rogue up. With a grunt he heaved her into the trunk of the car. The sound of head against metal filled the air and cruel chuckles soon followed. It took Kitty sometime after they had driven away before she could move and speak again. And with one last look at the lone backpack in a small pool of blood, she took off.

**~Back at the mansion kitchen~**

Logan fell against the table and buried his face in his hands.

"Describe the men who took her." Logan's voice was an eerie calm but his face was what told the truth.

"Um one was about six feet tall, had green eyes, lots of scars and had black short hair. The second one was probably 5'9, had an eye patch, a goatee, scars and his hair was dirty blonde. The third one was bald, kind of chubby and I think he had blue eyes. The fourth one I didn't get to see his face but his hair is red and in a ponytail."

Logan paled and quickly closed his eyes. When they reopened they burned with a deadly hate and his face was etched with rage.

"I'll be back Chuck." Logan pulled the door open with a jerk and the slam echoed inside Kitty's head. Logan's motorcycle could be heard revving up and bang as it crashed through the gates.

"Kitty I have already informed Ororo to go get the rest of the students. They are now in the rec room and inform them that no one is allowed outside the mansion. I must go and use Cerebro."

Kitty nodded and using the door this time walked out. In a daze she walked to the middle of the room and whispered "Rogue's been kidnapped."

Kurt, who was closest to her, yelled, "What!"

"I said Rogue's been kidnapped. And nobody is allowed outside the mansion."

"Meine sister has been kidnapped again? But how?"

Kitty quickly retold the events that had just occurred.

"What did they look like?" Scott asked as Jean hugged Kitty. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stated what the men looked like to the best of her ability.

Kurt promptly fainted and hit Scott making them both fall down.

"Um why don't the rest of you go to your rooms?" Jean suggested and for once the younger students complied.

"What is so important about how they look that made Logan go crazy and Kurt faint?" Kitty asked staring up at Jean.

"I can't talk right now Kitty I have to take care of Kurt."

Kitty sighed and walked out of the room. Looking down she noticed she had forgotten her communicator and quietly went back to retrieve it. Phasing through she grabbed her communicator right before Jean and Scott re-arrived. She phased through the wall but poked her head back through. Jean paced the floor while Scott leaned against the wall.

"Jean she has the right to know."

"I know that Scott but she was there. Knowing who those men are would just make things worse."

"How could her knowing make things worse?"

"Well for one she'll most likely have nightmares that involve her getting kidnapped and with her knowing they will scare her for life."

Scott hung his head in defeat and sighed. "Alright Jean we won't tell her. But what if she finds out on her own?"

"Then we'll just have to deal with it as best as we can."

Kitty pulled her head back and clumsily walked to her room. She pulled open her laptop to post a Have-You-Seen-This-Person add on the internet when a news report caught her eye. She unmuted the volume and stared in horror at the news feed in front of her.

**Yes cliffhanger anybody want to guess what's making people act funny after the hear what the people look like? **


	2. Does anybody care

**Wow thank you everybody for reading this story and coming back for chapter two. The response to your reviews is at the bottom. In here Mystique and Erik are dating and I apologize forehand that they are a bit ooc. I wanted to put this up yesterday but I got an Edger Allen Poe book. **

**~Inside the room Cerebro is at~**

"Have you been able to locate Rogue, Professor?" Jean asked resting her left hand on the back of his wheelchair.

"No and I can't find Logan either." The Professor slowly took Cerebro off his head and gently laid it down on the desk, "The only solace in this is Rogue's mutation."

"Yes, but will that be enough? Won't she get their memories?"

"She will Jean but hopefully I can block them from her."

Jean glanced uneasily at him for a few more seconds before nodding and hanging her head. The Professor quietly wheeled out of the room as Scott walked in.

"Oh Scott." Jean said as she collapsed into his chest, burying her head in his chest, "Why did this have to happen? What if we had offered them a ride then none of this would have happened."

"Shh Jean we can't plague ourselves with what if's. Logan is going to find her and bring her back just like the other times."

"I hope you are right Scott I truly do."

They were interrupted by Kurt teleporting into the room.

"Did you find anything on miene sister?"

Before she could answer a crying Kitty and her laptop phased through the ceiling and landed on Kurt, phasing the two of them together.

"Sorry Kurt." She sniffled coming out of his chest. She quickly grabbed her laptop and shoved it into the faces of Jean and Scott. Pressing play she asked, "Is this why you didn't want me to know?"

Jean bit her lip before slowly exhaling. Her brow crinkled as she adorned a pained expression on her now worn face. She nodded and closed her eyes when she opened them a few unruly tears spilled over her bottom eyelids. Kitty sighed before nodding herself.

"That was what I was afraid of. And it's my entire fault." Kitty said hiccupping. Kurt came behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Lance is waiting for you in the lobby. He's really upset."

Kitty looked over her shoulder at him and smiled as he gave a pointed look over to Scott. A grin slowly edged its way from the corners of her mouth as she broke from her trot into a full run.

"Lance!" She screamed and flung herself into his arms.

Lance tightened his grip around her waist as one hand went up to caress the back of her head.

"When I heard what happened I was so afraid that you had been hurt."

Kitty pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Because of Rogue I wasn't. She gave herself to save me, but if I had reacted then I could have saved her. I could have phased through them or the ground or something."

"Kitty you know you haven't perfected your powers yet. If you had gone out there you both would have been captured."

Kitty ripped herself from his arms and began to pace around.

"Do you even know who it was that took her? They were…are…I can't even say what they are."

Lance pulled her back into his arms and rested his head on hers.

"I know Kitty, I know."

**~At the Brotherhood~**

"What are you doing?" Erik asked the pacing blue woman.

"Have you not heard?" She snarled, "My daughter has been kidnapped again."

Erik laughed and swayed a bit, "It seems she's getting kidnapped left and right. You really ought to have taught her better."

At that Mystique snorted and took the beer bottle he had extended. Taking a swig she replied, "Like you did any better. One went into a mental institution and the other to live by his self."

Erik's eye twitched before a slow smile broke out upon his face. Plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs he started to laugh all the while banging his right fist on the table.

"You're so stupid when you're drunk."

Erik looked up at her and snatched the bottle from her lips. Downing the rest of it, she glared at him before getting another bottle from the cabinets.

"You have no room to talk."

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"You are a stupid drunk too. Remember that time you went skinny dipping in the ocean and was found the next morning by the lifeguard?"

"You're lying."

Erik hastily stood up knocking the chair over. Grabbing her upper arm's he spun her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Well we'll just see about that." He whispered in her ear before claiming her lips as his own.

**~Outside the Brotherhood~**

"That is nasty yo."

"What is Toad?" Fred asked taking a bite out of his three meat sandwich.

"I just saw Mystique and Bucket Head making out."

"Eww my father has no taste." Pietro stated zooming around collecting the grocery bags.

"Hey if they get married does that mean you'd be the step-brother to Rogue and Kurt?"

"Don't even talk like that Toad!"

"Rogue and Kurt are siblings?" Fred asked looking u from his third sandwich.

"Hey Lance how's your pretty Kitty?" Toad asked hopping unto Fred's shoulder.

"She's good but blaming herself for Rogue's kidnapping."

"Hey I was wondering if it's a teenager who gets napped shouldn't it be teennapping?" Pietro asked finally have gathered all the bags.

"Teennapping? That's not even a word." Lance told him walking up to the door.

"I wouldn't do that yo, Erik and Mystique are getting it on. Maybe Pietro will get another sister or better yet a brother."

Lance looked back at the house before slowly backing up to stand beside his car again.

"Hey! Why am I holding these bags? They're Fred's."

Lance looked over to Pietro, who was dropping the bags on the ground, and chuckled.

**~Back at the Mansion in Kitty's room about a week since Rogue had been kidnapped~**

Kitty sat down at the foot of her bed staring at the other side of the room, Rogue's side. Kitty had made sure to keep everything the same so when Rogue came back she wouldn't be mad. Jean had told Kitty to stop being silly and that the room was a hazard. Kitty flopped onto her back and cried again. Curling up into a small ball she rocked herself to sleep. Only to be plagues by nightmares.

**I would like to thank Zerimar, fannut, roguemags, Shego2009, Jeanniebird and samiamf69 for putting my on their story alert.**

**I would also like to thank Shego2009 for adding this story to his or hers favorites.**

**And smaimf69 for putting me on his or hers author alert.**

**Wolf Skater: I am glad you like and I hope the suspense does not kill you. I don't wish anyone to die. Except those that I do.**

**Artemis15: Thank you and I plan on finishing this story.**

**Zerimar: You get to find out next chapter maybe. But it's not Stryker in fact in some ways its way worse than him.**

**Shego2009: Thank you and I'm not sure if Logan will find them or not yet but if he does you can be sure that it will not be pleasant.**

**Samiamf69: Thank you and you should hopefully find out next chapter. Unless I'm in a horrible mood.**


	3. Kitty's nightmares

**Hello everybody and thank you for sticking with this. I am in a semi-horrible mood. Thanks to my cousin who said I looked pregnant. So I will give a big hint as to who took Rogue. This chapter is mostly Kitty's nightmares so it's kinda short. Oh and her nightmares were possible endings to this story but I had rejected. But like I said there is at least one hint in each nightmare. So put all the facts together and you should come up with something that is closely related to who took her.**

_Kitty sat down at the foot of her bed staring at the other side of the room, Rogue's side. Kitty had made sure to keep everything the same so when Rogue came back she wouldn't be mad. Jean had told Kitty to stop being silly and that the room was a hazard. Kitty flopped onto her back and cried again. Curling up into a small ball she rocked herself to sleep. Only to be plagues by nightmares._

**~Kitty's Nightmare #1~**

"Kitty. Kitty! Kitty wake up!"

"Rogue is that you?" Kitty asked rubbing her eyes.

"Why didn't you come for me Kitty? Why?"

Rogue stepped out of the shadows and Kitty screamed. Rogue was covered head to toe in bruises and blood was gushing from various wounds on her exposed flesh. She wore a black cropped halter top with only one small strap going around her back; the middle was torn out exposing her chest but had silver straps crisscrossing; she had a tight black short skirt and knee high black boots.

"You sat there and let them take me Kitty! Why? Didn't you care?" Rogue yelled and started crying. She buried her face into her hands and took a few deep breaths. When she looked back up and made eye contact with Kitty her eyes were hard and cold.

"You never did care. That's why you didn't do anything. You wanted this to happen. For me to see every single girl those men have raped." Rogue stated walking towards Kitty, a small smile on the edge of her lips. Slowly she pulled a pistol from her left boot and transferred it took her right hand. She cocked the gun and aimed it at Kitty's head.

"Like Rogue that's not true you and me we're like sisters. You know I care about you."

"Shut up Kitty just shut up. I've been inside your mind. All you care about is yourself and Lance. But I have the prefect remedy for all of it. And all I have to do is pull the trigger. Rogue giggled and quickly pulled the trigger.

"Good-bye Kitty Kat."

**~Kitty's nightmare #2~**

Rogue sat upon a cold tombstone, hugging herself and rocking, in the same black outfit as before but this time a metal necklace was wound around her neck.

"Rogue you're back. I've been like so worried!" Kitty squealed and hugged Rogue, "Wait my skin is touching you how come I'm not passed out?"

"Kitty this necklace neutralizes my powers. Ah can touch and be touched. Ah don't like it Kitty, Ah don't like it! They touched me… and they…. Ah'm pregnant Kitty."

"Pregnant but like who is the father?"

"Ah don't know Kitty. They sold me to so many different men Ah just don't know."

Rogue pushed Kitty away from her. With one last loving look she drew out a knife and rammed it into her heart.

"No!" Kitty screamed and rushed to her best friend's side. She hugged her lifeless body and began to cry. Soon the cold rain began to pound on their bodies and the hard ground. The rain mixed with Kitty's tears and together they washed away Rogue's blood.

**~Kitty's nightmare #3~**

"Logan Rogue you're back!" Kitty yelled and hugged the pair. Logan stalked off and Rogue looked at the younger girl sadly.

"Ah've been gone years Kitty, how do you still remember me?"

"Like Rogue I could never like forget you."

Rogue gave the girl a small smile before looking back out the door and motioning Kitty to come closer. Kitty complied and gasped at what she saw. For sitting on the steps playing with a ragged teddy bear was a little girl. Her hair was just like Rogue's and she was wearing an oversized green shirt with black pants underneath.

"Is…Is she yours?"

Rogue gave Kitty a pointed look before sitting next to the young child.

"Hey Lizzie I want you to meet someone okay."

Lizzie looked up at Rogue and stood up with Rogue right behind her.

"Lizzie this is Kitty, Kitty Lizzie."

"Like hi Lizzie."

Lizzie glanced back at Rogue before asking, "Why does she talk funny mommy?"

"I like totally do not talk funny!"

Lizzie smiled and slipped her hand through her mothers.

**~Kitty's nightmare #4~**

"Kitty how did you get here?" Rogue asked.

Kitty looked in horror at the chained up Rogue across from her. Looking at her right arm she noticed her wrist was chained to a frame looking the other way her other wrist was also chained up. Glancing down she yet out a yelp. She was wearing the same thing as Rogue except in pink.

"I like don't know Rogue! One minute I was like asleep in the hotel room and now I'm like here."

"You came looking for me didn't you Kitty?"

"Well I totally couldn't leave you here to be bought and sold like some piece of meat."

Rogue starred at Kitty with one raised brow and said, "And how is that working out for you?"

Kitty looked around and sighed, "I like guess you're right."

Two men came into the room and grinned at the two girls, "Today is a very big day for you two. You get to meet you're new owners."

**~Inside Kitty's room~**

"Kitty wake up!" Jean cried shaking Kitty's shoulders. Kitty slowly started blinking her eyes.

"What… what happened?" She asked sitting up and looking at the sea of faces around her.

"You were having nightmares and called out to me in your sleep." The Professor explained rolling up to her bed and placing his hand on her forehead.

"They were so real." Kitty stated and shuddered. Jean sat down next to her and hugged Kitty to her, "Shh Kitty it's alright."

If only they knew what was going to happen to Logan later in the week.

**Jeanniebird: Nope but I will write exactly who they are in the next chapter and the Brotherhood was just a bit of a filler. And no the kidnappers weren't Jean said she should have given Rogue and Kitty a ride because if she had then they wouldn't have been in contact with the kidnappers.**

**Raven34link: Once Kitty said Rogue had been kidnapped the Professor told Ororo telepathically to get the students from school. And I figured it wouldn't take that long to get them so they had just gotten home when the Professor told her to tell them they weren't allowed outside.**

**Shego2009: Thank you and what was on the laptop will come in the next chapter only it will be on a tv. And I hate Scott and Jean as well. And I figured you would be a girl since Shego was the female villain from Kim possible.**

**Fannut: Yes sorry. I promise I will next chapter.**

**Zerimar: I still haven't made up my mind if he will find he in time but as of right now I'm leaning on he does. And I hope to update about every other day.**

**Wolf skater: Wish I could tell you but that would ruin the surprise and please don't die. Cause then I'd go to jail and wouldn't be able to finish this.**

**Samiamf69: I don't ship Magneto and Mystique either (I like Mystique and Victor) but I decided to do something different and needed a filler. And insanity can be fun. With the right outlet. Oh and did you notice how Logan was more upset when Rogue was kidnapped than Scott? **

**I would like to thank Artemis15, samiamf69, Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-spy for adding this to their favorite stories.**

**I would like to thank Raven34link, Dustydarkangel and samiamf69 for adding this to their story alert.**

**I would like to thank Dusytdarkangel and samiamf69 for adding me on their author alert.**


	4. Answer is revieled but a short chapter

**Hi this is crazy ranting's with Kat. Who, by the way, hasn't done the disclaimer at all in this story.**

**Woman if I owned the X-men I wouldn't be writing this; it would come on the TV. **

**~With Logan inside a bar~**

Logan glanced up from his twelfth beer at the bar tender.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly before returning his attention to his beer.

"Well it's time to close you need to leave."

Logan eyed the young man quacking in his boots and chugged the last few drops and walked out. He stalked down the sidewalk to the nearest hotel, which happened to be next door. With a loud bang he threw the door open. The sound echoed through the lobby and made the once asleep bellboy to jump three feet in the air.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" The boy asked yawning. Logan stared at him and shook his head.

"I need a room."

Wordlessly the key and money was exchanged. Hmm second to top floor and no elevators, perfect. Twenty minutes later he trudged into his room, flopped down into a chair, kicked off his shoes and turned on the TV. Growling as the pictures of the four men who kidnapped Rogue popped on the screen he turned the volume up a bit.

"There is not really anymore news on the sex traffickers but a pregnant young girl was found dead with a note stabbed in her chest. The note read 'You'll never find us.' It is believed that she was kidnapped by the men and when they found her pregnant killed her. Here is a picture of the girl and if anybody has news on her whereabouts please do not hesitate to ask."

Logan starred opened mouth at the girl on the screen. It couldn't be, could it? Growing angry at the thought of her dead he chunked the remote and sent it crashing through the TV screen.

**I am so sorry it is so short, but my laptops about to die and I felt obligated to put up what I had. I promise there will be another chapter up tomorrow. **


	5. Logan meets Mable

**I told you I would post a chapter today. And I would like to thank fannut for giving me an idea for this chapter. And in here Logan had a sister. It's possible isn't it?**

"Tell me what you know!" Logan yelled as he picked the man up by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"I…I don't know anything."

"Yeah well I think you do Bub." Logan growled and unsheathed the claws in his right hand. Slowly he inched them closer to the man's neck.

"Alright…alright. They were at the old bus station last week. The one in Cherry Town. But I don't see how that helps they're probably long gone. What do you want with them anyway?"

Logan dropped the man and re-sheathed his claws.

"They killed my sister and took one of my girls."

"Got yourself a little haram do you?"

Logan's eyes grew larger before narrowing as he swiftly kicked the man. The man's eyes bulged as he grasped his broken rips and blood spurted through his cracked lips.

Logan sniffed around the train station but all he could smell so far was blood. Walking into the one bloodless room his nose was assaulted with Joop. Coughing he staggered out. What self-respecting man would wear such an awful smelling cologne? As he was trying to clear his sinuses he stepped on something. Removing his foot he bent down and picked it up. His breath caught in his throat as realization dawned on him. This was Rogue's. He himself had picked out the polished silver intertwined with the gold bracelet and had the red heart engraved for her birthday. Sighing he tied the bracelet around his own wrist.

"Who are you?" Came a strained female voice. He turned and noticed a young girl around Rogue's age limp into the room. Her left eye was swollen, multiple knife wounds in her chest, an obvious bullet path in her right thigh and a shattered bone could be seen pushing against the skin in her right upper arm.

Logan took a few steps toward the bleach blonde before speaking in the softest tone he could make, "I am Logan. I'm here to help. What's your name?"

The girl spit out some blood and took a shaky breath, "I'm Mable."

"What happened to you?"

Logan had just gotten to her when she fainted. Catching her he rotated her so her left side was against his chest and walked out the door. Logan contemplated putting her on his bike or calling a taxi. Calling a taxi soon won and as carefully as he could he pulled out his cellphone.

"Where to mister?" The taxi driver asked as he eyed the young woman Logan had just laid in the seat.

"To the hospital."

The driver, who according to his tag, name was Derek drove extra fast and got them to the hospital in thirty minutes. Logan reached for his wallet when Derek stopped him.

"No charge that girl needed help."

Logan ascended the hospital steps in two bounds and pushed the door open with his foot. The guard's eyes widened from shock as he took in the sight of a scantily dressed woman being carried in. A nurse hurried over to the pair with a wheelchair.

"You should have called an ambulance." She told him as he placed Mable into the wheelchair.

"I hadn't thought about that."

**~In a waiting room ten hours later~**

"Excuse me are you Logan?"

Logan looked up at the nurse and nodded. Silently she handed him a piece of paper and walked away. Looking down Logan began reading.

_Dear Logan,_

_You asked what had happened to me. So I am writing this. The nurse gave me something and now I can't speak well. Before I start writing how I came to be at the station I would like to thank you for saving my life._

_I was first captured by the traffickers when I was thirteen. Once I was I was beaten and raped almost every day. When they wanted to sell me to someone they would force me to drink beer until I was drunk. Many of the men would grow unpleased with me and demand their money back. When that happened I was beaten until I was nearly dead. This continued for four years. I watched helplessly as they tricked or kidnapped other women and girls into the trafficking world. If a person disobeyed one of the men then she was raped and then killed. Every female in there is kept alive but barely. They'd give us just enough to get by but not grow disgustingly skinny._

_Once someone grew pregnant they would give her an abortion. There were a few instances where they would kill her and the child. Usually by the father's demand. That is what happened to me. I became pregnant and the father told them to kill me. I would have died if it wasn't for you. I am thinking that you were at the station because you were looking for a girl that was taken from you. There have been only three newcomers that I know of._

_One is about thirteen and has red hair and green eyes I believe her name is Liza._

_The second about nineteen or twenty. She has black hair, blue eyes and her name is Jessica._

_The third seems to be around sixteen or seventeen. She has auburn and white hair and green eyes. I don't know her name though. She was put in a room separate from the rest of us._

_I hope that you are able to find the girl you are looking for. I have only one thing I wish for you to do. And that is to call my father. His number is at the bottom of the page._

_P.S. They said they were going south near New Orleans. _

Logan reread the paper before picking up his phone.

"Are you Logan?" A middle aged man asked.

"Yes. Your daughter is in that room." Logan told him and pointed at the room across the hall. The man looked at the door before turning back to Logan.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

"It was nothing. But could you tell her I said thanks?"

The man nodded and Logan started towards the elevators with a deeper burning hatred inside him.

**Wolf skater: I'm not cruel. Well not obsessively. And how what?**

**Mezza999: Hmm you could always pretend like it was Rogue/Logan. I mean he will do something's that boyfriend would do. But they won't kiss or anything like that. **

**Samiamf69: Thank you.**

**Zerimar: No she's not dead. Yay for… her.**

**EvrAnge: Well I hope to deliever more.**

**Shego2009: They won't. He nightmares were endings I was considering to make but I just didn't feel them. Although I may have the last one come into play some. *Insert evil smirk* And no it wasn't Rogue and you might want to be careful when you're one the edge of your seat. I was once and I fell. And thank you.**

**Fannut: Why thank you. I try to come up with things people haven't already done. And to answer your questions.**

**Yes that will come to play in a later chapter.**

**Hmm I haven't made up my mind yet.**

**Yes they targeted one of them. But I can say why yet.**

**No she doesn't and I love Romy. (Though I do read Rogue/other guys but Romy is my shipping) The only time I ever shipped Rogue/Logan was in the actual movies. But they made that one more romantic then father/daughter.**

**Well now that you mention it I may make Mystique and Lance join the search. If I can fit them in there.**

**Yes. Hopefully next chapter. And How about this I'll write it through one of the bad guys POV. And I'll try to put in some sort of undercover person in there. They may not get a POV though.**

**You have given me a lot of new ideas and I will defiantly use many of your ideas. And I'm not really good at grammar soo… You may have to yell at me at some point.**

**Jeanniebird: Yeah Rogue wasn't the one on the TV that was Logan's sister and yes they do. **

**I would like to thank shego2009 and Mezza999 for adding me to their favorite authors list.**

**I would like to thank EvrAnge for adding me to her or his story alert and for adding this story to their favorite stories list**


	6. Logan and the decapitated girl

**Alright just let me clear this up right now. Remy will not be in this story at all. The only reason I put Louisiana in here is because I need the Bayou for a scene. Oh and this is short as well but that's because I've got a bit of a writer's block.**

**~In Bayous St. John (Dawn)~**

Logan weaved through the twisted trees and swampy marshes. Staying oh so vigilante he popped the top off a water bottle and downed the whole thing. After tucking it away (macho man doesn't litter) he smelled something again, lifting his head he sniffed three more times before grimacing and headed northeast. He froze once he spotted the small pale hand with dried blood mid-drip on her fingertips sticking out of a bush.

Rushing forward he pushed the brush back to reveal an arm. Forcing his way through he took note of what he saw. A female torso cloaked in a white blood soaked tank top, hips barely covered in a black stained mini skirt. Her pale legs were adorned in fish nets and her feet had black sparkly ankle boots.

Logan picked her up bridal style and tried to move her from the bush but a thorn vine got caught on her throat. Reaching up towards her neck he grabbed the vine, pulled it up and then dropped her. He shook his head and blinked his head a few times before bending over and placed his right hand where her head should have been. Straightening he looked around slowly and asked, "What do you want bub?"

An old woman about eighty-five stepped out from behind a tree and pointed her flashlight to the left. His eyes followed the beam to the girls head. Her blonde hair was coated in dark dried blood, her eyes open and unwavering. Blood had dried where it had once trickled down past her purple lips. The head was tied to a limb by her hair and her mouth was in a silent scream for help. On a plaque tacked into the base of the tree was a warning.

'_To all mutants,_

_Beware this will be your fate.'_

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Logan asked looking over at the woman. She gave him a funny look before replying.

"Who do you think did this? The police have been corrupted. Each one talks about mutant's liquidation. Leave her there or they will come for you"

Logan looked down at the ground then looked up but she had vanished. He glanced back at the girl before making his way back to the road and his bike.

"Rogue where ever you are I just hope you're safe."

**Wolf skater- Ugh coffee how can you stand that stuff? No Remy isn't even going to be in this story. I just need the Bayou for a scene or two.**

**Samiamf69- No I'm not I love Romy but I will agree there is too many.**

**Fannut- You're welcome.**

**Shego2009- Um I don't know what Law and Order SVU is. I always pictured Rogue about 15 or 16. Yeah I wish Evo would have had Rogue with her flying and super strength.**

**They aren't exactly but they do hate mutants.**

**That will come in the next chapter.**

**No.**

**Zerimar- As of my mood right now he will but as my moods change so will the odds of her survival.**


	7. Meet the bad guys

**Alright here's a list of names along with Kitty's description and their ages of the four guys that kidnapped Rogue. **

**Taliesin- Six feet tall, green eyes, lots of scars and black short hair (38)**

**Kayden- 5'9, eye patch, goatee, and dirty blonde hair (27)**

**Korbin- Bald, bit chubby and blue eyes (25)**

**Jacob- Red hair in a ponytail (30)**

**~In an undisclosed position Taliesin's pov~**

"Hey Taliesin, I have the power neutralizer finished." Jacob said glancing over at the mutant girl.

"Good." I grin and turn toward the youngest man in our group, "Korbin put it on her and touch her skin."

Korbin gulped before shakily reaching for the collar. Slowly her made his way toward the girl and put it around her neck. He looked back at me before touching her face. They both cried out and soon he was on the floor unconscious. Growling I whipped around to Jacob who was trying to escape out the door. Pulling out my gun I shot to the right of his head and watched the blood trickle from the top of his ear.

"You said you had it finished." I snarled stalking closer. He cleared his throat and looked to Kayden for help. Kayden however just shrugged.

"I followed the instructions that the government scientists had put with it."

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath as my hands clench, "You're supposed to be a genius when it comes to technology. So why don't you go and fix it! And this time it had better work or I will feed you to the alligators. Alive."

He nods and scurries out of the room. I sigh and go back to my paperwork. We've sold six girls so far out of the fifteen. Scratching my head as I tally how many more girls we need. I groan once I figure it all up.

"What's wrong?" Kayden asks me taking a sip of beer.

"We need at least ten more girls or the boss is going to kill us. We're going to need to go to town and find some."

"You're uncles are all cops right? So why don't you get them to give you any females they've arrested?"

"Kayden that is probably the smartest thing you've said!" I exclaim and jump up. The door opened and Jacob came back in with a grim expression.

"There's been a man poking about town and Bayou St. John and he's been asking about us."

Walking over to him I hand him a pistol," Once he's alone shoot him and throw him in the bayou."

Jacob nods and quickly leaves. Grinning I decide to go and "check" on the girls.

**~Rogue's pov 2 hours later~**

Once I open my eyes the room is dark and empty. I breathe a sigh of relief. Some of Korbin's memories come back to me and choke down a sob. A few rebel tears find their way through my eyelids and roll down my cheeks. I thank the Lord that it was Korbin who I absorbed and not one of the other three. Korbin was younger and had done less. Or at least that's what his memories said. Out of all of them he was my favorite. Or well I didn't hate him as much as I did the others. I think I hate Taliesin the most.

I hate his green eyes always roaming my body, and his black hair that reminds me so much of Logan. Logan he had come for me the last two times I was kidnapped is coming for me now. He must be tired of it by now. God I hate this damsel in distress thing. Makes me feel so helpless. I wish I had Logan's powers right now so I could kill every single one of them and their helpers. I hate them so much I can't wait until they die. Hopefully it will be slow and painful. Well except Korbin. Like I said he's my favorite.

He never glares at me or have lust filled eyes. Once when we were alone he even apologized to me and we had a actual conversation. He never said why he's with these guys. But it's obvious that he doesn't belong. He's much to sensitive. Reminds me of Piotr. Maybe he's being forced to be in here like Piotr was forced to be in the Acolytes. It makes sense doesn't it? Actually I think Kayden is his brother.

I've heard Kayden call him bro but Kurt called Scott bro once. I think. Anyway Kayden is truly a monster and a mutant hater. In fact according to Korbin's memories he's the one who suggested kidnapping a mutant girl to show mutants that we're not invisible. And he was even the one who targeted Kitty. And he's not even a natural blonde. Unless he dies his goatee brown.

Jacob doesn't belong here either. He's too soft and scares easily. Once when he was in here he shrieked because of a mouse. The only reason he's here is because they pay him to build things for them. I bet once he outlives his usefulness their going to kill him.

And then theirs Taliesin's uncles, they have provided Taliesin with many females and kill mutants. And then some guy the call boss. I've searched through Korbin's memories but I have yet to find a face for him. All I know is he's the master mind behind all this. And he's even more evil than Taliesin, his uncles, Korbin, Kayden and Jacob combined.

**Wolf skater: Ah I forgot about the adding sugar part. And you'll see…er read.**

**Shego2009: Ahh now I see. And I'm trying not too I'm fending it off right now with a stick. Yes I agree with your logic and yes everybody loves angry Logan. AS long as you're not on the receiving end. And I'm sorry I don't mean you any harm.**

**Fannut- Thanks you I was going for creepy.**

**Zerimar- I will try.**

**I would like to thank Everwing aka newt and EvrAnge for adding this to their story alert**

**I would like to thank Mezza999 for adding me to his or her author alert**

**I would like to thank samiamf69 for adding me to his or her favorite authors.**

**I would like to thank EvrAnge for adding me to his or her favorite story**


	8. Zed, Jed and Ted Good names huh

**Sorry for the long wait. But I'm here now and that's all that counts…right? Oh and Taliesin has three uncles.**

**~At the mansion~**

"Jean!" Professor yelled using his powers. Silently Jean walked in and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Rogue just used her powers. Cerebro has tracked her to Louisiana. It couldn't get a good read on her though."

"And what about Logan?"

The Professor sighed and rested his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair, "He has not contacted me for about a week and a half and hasn't used his powers in that time frame either."

"Mutant activity alert. Name Logan Howlett; location South Louisiana."

Both turned to Cerebro; Jean smiled and glanced at the Professor.

"Logan always hated it when he was wrong."

**~Back at the bayou about thirty minutes earlier~**

Jacob walked down to the Police station hiding his pistol in his black trench coat.

"Hey Zed, Jed…Ted." Jacob said as he walked through the door; checking to make sure nobody else was around her locked the doors behind him. He grinned as he turned back around to face the triplets.

Zed looked up from the papers on his desk his greasy brown hair dangling in his bright amber eyes. He stood us slowly his muscular body pushing the chair and desk away from him. Standing at 6'8 he towered above Jacob's 5'7 small frame. His thin cracked lips slowly spread apart revealing crocked yellow teeth. Stepping out from behind the desk he walked to Jacob in three strides. Jacob stuck out his hand and Zed gripped it so tight that bones could be heard crunching.

Jed stood up and walked up behind his brother. Jed was much shorter than him by six inches. Jed tilted his head up in a sign of recognition before scratching the left side of his black red streaked hair. Jacob smirked and looked at the shoulders of his blue uniform.

"Still have a problem with dandruff I see."

Jed glared down at the young man, his brown eyes glowing, before grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Don't even try to be cute. I will kill you."

Jacob gulped before nodding but Jed still clung on to his collar. Soon Ted had to come and break up the fight.

"Thanks." Jacob mumbled fixing his shirt. Ted grunted before turning on Jed.

"You know we can't hurt him. He has to make those power neutralizers." He gave a wolfish grin with his green eyes twinkling, "Just imagine all of those mutants helpless."

His brothers glanced at each other as grins broke out over their faces.

"So what are you here for?" Zed asked crossing his thick arms over his toned chest. Jacob looked each of them in the eyes before replying.

"Well there's a guy who has been searching for us and we need more women."

Zed scrunched his face in thought and bit his lip, "We can provide thirteen and we'll gladly dispose of any man whose been giving you trouble." He jerked his head back and to the left, "Go and escort them littlest brother."

Jed glared at Zed before turning and slowly walking towards the back where the female prisoners were kept. Right as he reached the door he called back over his shoulder, "I'm only the youngest by twenty minutes you know. No need for youngest brother."

"Yes but you were an hour behind me. You are the youngest." Zed replied as he made his way over to the guns. Jed muttered, "Dumb brothers" under his breath before walking through the door. Many "Well hi there sugah" were heard in the brief seconds it took for the door to close.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked at Ted. Ted's right side of his lips curled as he mouthed 'sluts'. Jacob nodded and looked back at Zed.

"Here," Zed said as he shoved three guns and four knives into Ted and Jacob's hands, "Now let's go find this stalker."

**~In the outskirts of town~**

Logan stopped his bike and sniffed the ground. He recognized two of the smells. One was Joop and the other was some sort of spice and blood mixture. The same smell that was on the dead mutant. Swinging his leg over the side of the motorcycle he followed the potent scent deep into the woods. It was growing darker and damper as he made his way deeper into the woods. Mold was growing on trees, rocks, dirt and even a few birds. Water splashed onto Logan's pants and drizzled into his shoes causing them to squish.

"So you're the one who is need of a lesson." A chilling voice called through the thickets. Logan turned towards the sound and he came face to face with amber eyes. Two more men clomped up behind him. Logan scowled daggers at them before speaking; his voice a low growl deep within his throat.

"I'm not the one kidnapping girls and selling them."

The shortest one (Jed) spoke up guffawing, "No you're just the poor fool who went looking for them."

Logan stared at him like he had grown a second head. The three in front of them grinned at each other and the third raised his left arm, a pistol in his hand, and shot him in the stomach. Logan doubled over surprised. He growled loudly and un-sheathed his claws. The amber eyed one grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled out a larger gun. "This should be fun."

Logan charged but was shot three times before he could even get in range of them. He grunted and tried to get up but was quickly shot in between his eyes.

"Unit two come in. We have a disturbance at the local bar. Apparently Jake is up to his usual self."

Zed and Jed both responded to the operator at the same time, "On my way."

**~At a bar ~**

"The guy who was after us was a mutant." Jacob told the others as he chugged his beer.

"So he was coming after our darling mutant was he. Well won't she be disappointed he boyfriend won't be showing up?" Kayden sneered.

"Nah he looked too old to be her boyfriend. Maybe father unless of course he was like our customers." Jacob corrected. Kayden chocked on his drink from laughter.

"Well then we really shouldn't let her hear that then. Who knows how much damage that would do to her?" Kayden over exaggerated with a fling of his arm over his forehead.

"Yes but we shouldn't really worry if she accidently over hears though." Taliesin said with air quotes on the accidently. Korbin stood up and quickly left; the other three looked after him oddly before glancing at each other, shrugged and ordered another round of beer.

**Shego2009: Some of the X-men are.**

**Zerimar: After this chapter I'm afraid he might be a wee bit more than angry.**

**Mezza99- She. Got it won't happen again. Promise and thanks. I kinda forgot to put what they were wearing though. I can be very forgetful sometimes.**

**Wolf skater: Yes evilness just runs in the family I guess. Kinda like cancer it's hereditary.**


	9. Professor to the rescue

**So you guys aren't mad at me are you? You are well I kinda expected that anyway I never noticed how there is more new recruits than old. Oh and Kurt's accent is rough so please look over that.**

**~At the Mansion~**

"So Professor what are we going to do?" Jean asked walking beside him as he wheeled himself to the foyer.

"We are going to go after him. Jean I need you to stay here and keep the younger mutants in order."

Jean nodded and being the type of girl she is went to go and tell the other students the newest updates. Soon the whole mansion was in the foyer listening to Jean blab on about responsibilities and matureness. Everybody was staring at her with blank expressions and when another student would look at them they'd shrug.

"What Jean is trying to say," The Professor rolled up beside her, "Is that some of us are going to be going to search for Logan and Rogue."

A collective gasp rang through the crowd.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Scott asked marching forward. Jean bit her lip before answering, "He used his mutation in very high levels and won't contact us."

The Professor went up to Kitty and quietly stated to her, "You can stay here if you wish."

"No." Kitty's answer was short and brief before she left for the plane hangar.

"Okay New Recruits Jean will be staying with you while the rest of us are gone. Mind her like you would me." Saying that he left with Kurt, Ororo and Scott following him. When they got there Kitty was already behind the controls of the Black Bird.

"Here Kitty let me steer."

Kitty handed control over to the Professor and took a seat in the back. Kurt came over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"It vill be alright."

Kitty buried her head in his chest and let a few tears out.

**~Back with Logan~**

Logan grunted as he pulled himself out of the fourteen foot ditch.

"I am going to kill them!" Logan bellowed and it reverberated. A passing man heard it and the agony and fury that wallowed in the cry scared him but his heart still went to the unknown man. Without thinking he started toward the source of the scream. The man walked for about thirty minutes before he met up with Logan.

Logan smelled the man coming from a mile away. Red flashed in front of his eyes and he reached up to wipe it away. Blood? Where had that come from? All his wounds had healed while he was unconscious. Did they? Looking back down he noticed the claws in his right hand was un-sheathed with speckles of blood glistening against the metal. He hadn't even noticed they were out. Well that explains that. Putting his claws back he readied himself for the approaching victim…er man.

"Ahhh!" The man yelled and threw his hands up once he saw a very rabid looking Logan. Logan glared at the bald chubby guy. The guy gulped heavily and backed away.

"Logan!" A voice yelled causing both men to look to the left. Logan gasped and the man took that distraction and ran off.

"Vhat vas that?" Kurt asked as he teleported next to Logan. Logan growled and looked off to where the man had escaped. He let out an exasperated breath and put his claws up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked turning to the rest of the group.

"We like came looking for you."

Logan glanced at Kitty wearily before shaking his head and muttering, "They're only going to get in my way."

Kitty scoffed and followed him through the woods.

**I would like to thank Batty Queen and aj14 and Marina StromFire for adding this to their favorite stories.**

**I would like to thank Marina StormFire for adding this to his or her story alert.**

**Shego2009: Yes there will be more Rogue POV's most likely in the next chapter. And thank you.**

**Wolf skater: Really? Wow I don't think Sinister is going to like that.**

**Zemrimar: Not me. If I was shot I'd be dead. But then I'd haunt them.**


	10. Kitty and Ororo

**~With the police~**

Zed pushed the drunken man into a cell and shut the door with a loud clang. The man gurgled and Zed pulled his lips up in disgust and locked the door.

"Casey's back I see." Ted said as he leaned against the door frame. Zed rolled his eyes and pushed Ted out of the way. Ted glared at him before he also made his way to the front of the station.

"Where's Jed?"

Ted glanced over at his brother and shrugged before a grin broke out on his face, "Probably found him some girl."

Zed shook his head and mumbled, "Why did I have to be the only smart one?"

"I heard that!"

"Well I don't care."

With both men mad at each other the room grew quiet only to be broken by Casey snoring and paper shuffling.

"Well I'm hungry." Ted stated and got up from his chair. Stretching his legs and arms he headed for the door. He had just made it out the door when he slowly walked back in backwards.

"Um you know that guy we shot yesterday?"

"Yeah what 'bout him?"

Zed looked back out the door, "Well he's not dead."

"What!" Zed shouted and jumped up; his desk and chair hit the ground with a deafening bang. Walking around the mess he also peered out the glass door. He paled and backed away.

"Bu…but how?"

Ted shrugged and watched the once dead guy and the group of people he was with walk down the street, "Soooo should we tell Taliesin?"

"No we saw nothing." Zed commanded and started picking up the mess he caused.

**~Back with Logan~**

"So they really shot you!" Kitty screeched as they walked down the street. Logan covered her mouth with his hand and growled, "Be quiet."

Kitty nodded and strolled over to Kurt. Scott came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He gave it a little squeeze before going on. They walked in silence for twenty minutes before they got to the hotel.

"Here" Logan said and handed Kitty her and Ororo's room key, "If you need help scream."

Kitty nodded and walked up to her room. Once she got up there she went over to the window seat and stared out over the town. The place was so beautiful at dusk; the sky filled with black, purple and pink. She fell asleep on the seat as the last piece of sun had set.

Kitty wakened with a jump. Rubbing her eyes she looked out the opened window. Wait…opened? She didn't even know hotel windows opened. So who opened it? She quickly closed it and turned around. She screamed out as one of the shadows moved away from the wall. Kitty tried to run to the door but the shadow grabbed her arms and put a cloth around her nose and mouth. The scent burned her throat and soon she passed out.

"Kitty!" Logan, Kurt and Scott yelled as they broke down the door. Logan walked to the open window and looked down. Cursing he punched the wall.

"They were here." He told the others, "Come on I have their scent we should be able to find them."

"How do you know there was more than one person?" Scott asked searching the room.

"Because one man wouldn't be able to get both Kitty and Ororo out that window in such a short time."

**~Back with Rogue (her pov)~**

Taliesin pushed his face as close as possible, without actually touching, to mine and grinned. I pulled my head back so far into the wall that I started seeing black spots. His smile quickly vanished and he grabbed my hair and jerked my head up. He held up a picture and I gasped. It was Logan and he had blood all over him.

"See there is no hope for you. You will always belong to us."

"I will never belong to you!" I scream. He sighed and grabbed a large piece of leather with nails sticking out.

"I really thought we had curbed your attitude." He said as he slowly brought his arm back. I clench my eyes and wait for the pain. I don't have to wait long for the nails to pierce my skin. I hold back a scream but a whimper comes out. The blood leaves a hot sticky trail down my arms, torso and face. It goes on and on until the door busts open.

"He's still alive!" Jacob hollers and he trips over the table in the middle of the room.

"What!" Taliesin screams and turns to me, "What are his powers?"

I ask smile big showing my blood stained teeth and blood trickles out of my mouth. He growls and slaps me. His memories come in such a rush that I pass out.

**I would like to thank atergal for adding this to their favorite stories and story alert**

**Wolf skater: So I'm helping Sinister! Great another thing to keep me up at night.**

**Zerimar: They should. This story is only going to be about 15 chapters long.**


	11. Kitty escapes but Rogue get vandelized

**You guys are going to hate me for this chapter. So feel free to scream at me if you wish. I'll understand. So without further ado let us begin.**

**~Rogue's pov~**

Sluggishly I crack open my eyes.Turning my head I use my shoulder to wipe away the film and dirt caked unto them. I rest my head on the way behind me mindful of the fresh cut. I glance around; making sure nobody was around, before letting out about half my weight in tears. I had finally stopped crying when some of Taliesin's memories flashed before me

_Rogue looking at T's memories_

"_Mommy why did daddy say all those mean things about you?" A five year old Taliesin asked his mother as she tried rocking him to sleep. Pain flashed through her eyes and she kissed the top of his head._

"_It was nothing sweetie, just go to sleep." She pleaded and resumed rocking._

"_B-but daddy said you were a wh-whore."_

"_Don't you ever repeat that again!" She snapped. The in a softer tone, "Your daddy doesn't know what he was saying."_

_Taliesin looked skeptical but curled back into his mother and closed his eyes._

_3 years later_

"_Taliesin run!" His mother cried and pushed him toward the back door._

"_But I can help!" Taliesin yelled but his mother ignored him._

"_Go to your uncles. They will care for you."_

_Taliesin ran out the door and into the woods. He hid in the edge of the brush lying flat on his stomach. He watched in horror as the men ransacked the house, tied his mother to the porch, raped her and set the house on fire. Her raw screams reached him and he got up to run to her. A strong arm held him back though and covered his eyes._

"_There is nothing we can do." A familiar voice told him. Taliesin looked up into the face of his uncle Zed and together they ran off through the woods._

_Done with the memories_

I stare at the wall in utter boredom praying that Logan would get here soon.I sigh right before the door bangs open and the monsters walk in. I hear the sound of feet being dragged and handcuffs being locked.

"Say hello to your new roommates." Jacob sneered as he walked out the door. I look up to the wall adjacent to me and nearly faint.

"Kitty Ororo w-what how?"

"Mhhmm" Kitty said trying to talk around her gag. Ororo looked at me her eyes sympathetic.

"Kitty you need to phase yourself and Ororo out of your chains. And hurry." I told her gazing in-between her and the door. Kitty nods but the door opens. Taliesin walks through it with a chilling smirk. He strolls quietly up to me and wordlessly holds something up. Oh no they had rebuilt the collar. He reachs up and quickly put it on my neck. He grins wolfishly before leaning into me.

**Kitty's pov**

I watch helplessly as the man forces himself on Rogue. He pulls a gun out as he unchains her. She looks at me and I know what she wants me to do. He pushes Rogue into a different room and you can hear the click of the door locking. I glance over at Ororo before phasing through the cuffs. I rip off the gag before getting Ororo.

"Should we wait for Rogue?" I ask here looking over toward the door the two were behind.

"I will stay and try to fight. You go and get Logan." Ororo told me as the sky started darkening. Those men were going to be in a world of trouble. An angry Storm is never a good thing. I wave goodbye and quietly phase through the walls to freedom. I look over my shoulder as I start running toward the woods. As I run I try to make a connection with the Professor.

**Wolf skater: Sinister better watch out. And if you wish I can send the guys to you in a little box. Of course I'm not sure how much would be left after Logan gets a hold of them.**

**Batty Queen: Thank you and he may not literally gut them but they will feel pain.**

**Mezza999: The boys were in two rooms next to the girls'. They had already taken Ororo when Kitty screamed, so all they had to do was grab Kitty and run to a car.**

**Shego2009: Well of course some of them won't. This is me we are talking about, and I do enjoy writing fight/death scenes.**

**Zerimar: There is no need for that kind of language. Oh wait… there is. **


	12. The others are here now

**Sorry it took so long I had to make my mom's Mother's Day present and then her birthday present. Why must that woman have her B-Day so close to Mother's Day?**

**~With Kitty~**

"Logan! Professor! Kurt! Scott!" Kitty yelled as she ran through trees, rocks, bushes and anything else that got in her way.

"Kitty!" Kurt yelled in joy and rushed forward.

"Where are the others?" Logan questioned and grabbed her upper arms.

"Follow me." Kitty turned around and resumed running, this time with her teammates behind her.

**~Back at the hideout~**

The sky grew darker and thunder roared the longer Storm had to wait for Rogue. Lightning crackled in her hands as she clenched and unclenched her hands. The door began to creak open and Storm let out a stream of lightning. A girlish scream filled the air along with the scent of burnt hair.

"Rogue!" Storm screamed once she caught her mistake. The man walked out with a cruel smile. Side-stepping the electrocuted Rogue he asked. "What's wrong? Thought she was me?"

Storm grew angrier and a deafening bang rang out and she fell to the floor.

"Good work Kayden."

Kayden looked up from his smoking .95 caliber rifle and grinned. Storm groaned on the floor while trying to get up. Kayden shook his head and shot her again.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked gazing over at the curled up Rogue. He walked over to her and was about to place his hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't she has electricity running through her." Taliesin warned as he walked out the door. Kayden grimaced but slowly backed away.

"What are we going to do with them?"

Taliesin came back through the door, "Whatever you want with them."

**~At the Mansion~**

"Alright we need to go see if the Professor needs us." Jean told her audience, which consisted of the Brotherhood and the New Recruits.

"But you said he said for you to stay here yo." Toad told her from his perch on Fred's shoulder.

"Yes, but almost every single one of our teammates has used their powers. Kitty, Ororo, Professor, Logan and Kurt."

"Wait Kitty's in trouble?" Lance questioned finally showing interest in the conversation. Jean nodded and his face grew grim.

"Well then what are we doing here then?" He started walking for the hanger, "Come on."

The others followed close behind. It wasn't until they were actually in the spare plane that Wanda spoke up.

"Do even know how to fly?"

"Of course I do." Jean told her but to herself she said, 'I hope I get this right'.

"Where are we going?" Jamie piped up from the back. One of his clones smacked him, "To New Orleans, duh."

"No a Bayou near New Orleans. St. John." Yet another clone added his two cents. But thankfully his was right and they shut up. Jean groaned hoping feverishly that it wouldn't take long to get there.

**~Two hours later~**

Jean almost cried from relief when they finally landed in there desired location.

"Nice driving." Wanda told her sarcastically.

"Hey she only got lost once. Just like us." Toad some-what defended her. Wanda rolled her eyes and his head. Toad groaned from the hard punch while he rubbed his left temple.

"So where are they?" Rahne asked strolling up to Jean. Jean was about to shrug but caught herself. Instead she smiled, "I have to ask him now. It shouldn't be long."

'Professor can you hear me?' Jean tried to make a connection to him but each time failed. She glanced nervously at the others. She gulped and met Wanda's hard accusing eyes. Wanda raised an eyebrow and Jean sent a one-sided smile. Wanda sighed and turned to the kids and the idiots.

"Alright we need to get a hotel room until we are needed. There's a town about a mile from here so let's go." She commanded and led the party toward town.

'Professor please answer me.' Jean begged and once again tried to make contact. A smile lite up her face when he responded.

'Jean? Where are you?'

'I'm in St. John Bayou.'

"What! Jean I need-'He cut off and left the rest of the sentence dangling in Jean's mind. She tried vigorously to get him back but it was no use. Sighing she flew to the outskirts of the town where the others were waiting for her. Jean bought them three rooms to share, much to the anger of the boys, and once her and Wanda were alone she said, "The Professor is in trouble."

"What?"

"When we were talking he just broke off. He never does that unless he's been hurt. I'm going to go look for him. I need you to stay here until I tell you to leave."

Wanda nodded and began to climb the steps when she turned around, "Be careful. And bring Rogue back. She's the sister I always wanted."

**~With Logan and the other's Logan's pov~**

AS quickly as I could I followed Kitty. With each step I took I grew angrier and angrier. Whoever had done this I am going to gut like a pig. I'm going to turn them inside out, I'll skin them alive, I'll rip them limb from limb!

"Logan!" Charles shouted. The others were looking at me funny. It was then that I realized I had said that last part out loud.

"Just forget it." I tell him and signal for Kitty to keep moving. She complies and soon leads us to an abandoned warehouse. Why am I not surprised? A scream pierces the air. One I'd know anywhere. Rogue! I growl and let my claws out. I stalk forward when Scott grabs my arm.

"We need a plan."

"Oh I have a plan alright. I'm going to go in there and kill them all!" I shout baring my teeth.

"Logan, Scott is right. We don't know what is going on behind there." Charles told me. I huff but re-contract my claws.

"What do you suppose we do?" I ask. A shot rang out into the air. We all turn to the warehouse. I glare over at Scott. Hating him for making me wait to kill them. Another shot soon followed.

"Hurry up!" I yell at Scott. Another scream broke the air, this time behind me. I turn around to see Charles slumped over in his chair.

"Charles!" I scream as Kitty screeched, "Logan!"

I twist around to where Kitty was standing. I sniff the air. There were nobody's scents there but mine, Kurt's, Scott's and Charles'. A sharp pang filled the back of my head, and soon another one. Black web their way in front of my eyes I cry out, "Rogue!" as I fade into darkness.

**I would like to thank Rosalie93 for adding this story unto their story alerts.**

**Wolf skater: Yeah he is one sick twisted monster.**

**Batty QUEEN: Thanks. To me riveting is a huge compliment.**

**Shego2009: Yes he did and yes he does. And I can't wait to write the fight scene. **

**Zerimar: That's what I think too. What's so horrible is there is people even worse than that out there. I's disgusting. **


	13. Kurt turns feral

**Hi.****Just one thing, if you recognize the description of the house that's because it's from xmangal's story. She gave me permission to use it and it was her story that gave me inspiration for this chapter.**

Logan woke up with a ringing in his ears. His eyes were blurry and his memories fuzzy. He tried to stand up but something dug into his chest and wrists. He glanced down and noticed rope. He leaned his head back and pain filled him. Groaning he twisted his neck and stared at the bark of a tree. He sighed and thought back to how he had gotten here. With the memories flooding back his face grew redder and redder. Growling he popped the ropes binding him. Standing up he looked around. He spotted Scott almost immediately.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled and cut Scott's rope. Scott slowly woke up as Logan picked him up by his collar.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!" He yelled in Scott's face. Scott frowned.

"How is this my fault?"

"One if you hadn't stopped me from going in there Rogue and Ororo would be safe! Two if you had just waited for Rogue and Kitty and gave them a ride to school none of this would have happened!"

Scott scoffed anger bubbling in his chest. "We needed a plan. They could have easily shot Rogue or Ororo before we got to them. And my car was full!"

Logan growled then threw Scott on the ground, "Well you'd better hope Rogue is alright or I will kill you."

Scott gulped and nodded. Logan glared at him once more before turning to go free Kurt and The Professor.

"Vhere's Kitty?" Kurt asked looking around.

Logan stared at Scott. Scott tugged at his collar and tried to ignore the death stare.

"They must have gotten her when they snuck up on us. How did they sneak up on us?" Scott asked smirking over at Logan.

"They didn't have a scent." Logan replied as he stalked toward the warehouse. Breaking down the door he let out a roar, "They're gone!"

Kurt teleported throughout the place. He came back holding three photos. Silently he handed them to Logan. Logan's fist clench and his claws swiftly came out. Scott pulled the photos from his fist and looked at them; his face paled.

"How could.." Scott left it hanging there. He didn't need to finish it everyone knew what he would say. He glanced back down at the pictures. The first one was of Rogue. She was wearing a skimpy black bikini with jewels on it. She was on the floor curled up in a ball pain etched into her once pretty features.

The next picture showed Ororo. She was face first on the ground a pool of blood surrounding her. She was stripped of everything but her underclothes; which were blood soaked. Two bullet holes could be seen in her back.

The last one was of Kitty. It was different from the others by the fact that you could tell she was alive. Her eyes were open and pleading. Tears rolled down her cheeks and blood flowed from multiple cuts on her thighs, arms, torso and face. She was dressed just like Rogue only her outfit was pink. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. It was that one that broke Scott's heart the most.

"I found a scent." Logan broke Scott's concentration. He nodded and motioned for the others to follow Logan.

"They left not long ago." Logan said and picked up his pace.

**~One hour later~**

Logan stopped about a mile from a large house. A lake was right in front of it, with a garden in the back of the house. The white house had a flat roof, large front porch and large back patio. They would have to jump the fence to get in the backyard but other than that it seemed pretty easy to get into.

"They lead us to their home." Scott stated confused.

"Which means it might be a trap." Logan told him and headed for the backyard. He looked over the top before jumping over. Scott and Kurt teleported while the Professor "stood guard" outside near the woods.

"Kurt teleport us inside." Logan commanded. Kurt grabbed a hold of them and teleported. They landed in a bedroom on the second floor.

"Strange." Kurt commented. They walked through the closest door. By the time they had made it to the first floor they had already gone through five large bedrooms and six bathrooms.

"How many rooms do they need?" Scott asked as they walked down the stairs. Kurt shrugged while Logan grunted. The scanned the kitchen, office, bathroom and ballroom and still found nothing.

"What about the attic." Kurt suggested. Logan nodded so Kurt teleported him.

"What!" Scott yelled but they were already gone. Scott mumbled under his breath and started toward the attic door. He had just opened the door leading to the attic when a gun fired at him.

"Wha!" He yelled and ducked. He rolled and shot his lasers. The sound of them hitting something was enough for him to walk up into the room. The sight he saw made him gasp.

"Where are they?" Logan yelled. When the man he was choking refused to answer him Logan sliced his throat. Blood spurted unto Logan's face but he didn't seem to notice. Letting out a growl he twisted around and stabbed a man in the stomach. The man let out a small yell and blood dripped from his mouth. Logan smiled before tearing into every living thing around him. Screams filled the room to the brim and the smell of blood was overpowering.

Across the room was a blood covered Kurt. He had a feral snarl on and his teeth were dripping blood. Two men grabbed him from behind. Kurt turned and sunk his teeth into the one on the right's neck. The man howled and Kurt ripped flesh. Kurt turned his attention to the other man but he was already running away. Kurt growled and teleported. He re-appeared on the man's back.

Scott stared in disbelief at the grisly scene in front of him. Once the two were satisfied with their work they walked up to Scott. Kurt's once blue fur was now a strange purple color and Logan was drowned in red.

"We need to find the others." Logan said and turned to walk out. A muffled scream reached them before they could get out the door.

"Kitty!" Kurt cried. Logan and Kurt crept toward a ladder and door that led to the roof. They glanced at each other before nodding. Together they pushed the door open.

**Zerimar: Don't worry all will make itself right.**

**Shego2009: Honestly haven't decided yet if Ororo is going to die. And yes Jean can be even more stupid.**

**Batty QUEEN: Wow thanks. That means a lot to me.**

**Wolf skater: Thanks.**


	14. Rogue has been found

_Logan and Kurt crept toward a ladder and door that led to the roof. They glanced at each other before nodding. Together they pushed the door open._

**~Logan's pov~**

Kurt pokes his head through the entrance. He looks around before pulling himself out. I come next and then Scott. I walk to the edge and look out over the land; stopping I sniff the air and growl. Turning slowly I stalk toward the left. The other two follow close on my heels. They're probably going to have to walk all the way over there before they see what I smell, but I do NOT feel like talking right now. It's taking all of my willpower to not rush over there and stab everyone who moves. But, to Scott's disbelief, I'm not stupid so I try to be careful. I hear the boys gasp behind me. They must have caught the sight already.

Rogue's eyes are glazed over and her chest rises and falls awkwardly. She sways slightly even though she is sitting down. You can barely see her cuts and bruises in the dim moonlight. Next to her a man stands. He sneers at me and jerks Rogue up by her hair. A low rumble starts in my throat and forces its way out. He snickers at the sound.

"If you come near me I'll push her off." He laughs. I stare into his green eyes and I all I see is insanity. The scars on his face poke out and I can't wait to re-open them and let the blood spill. Who knows I might even scalp him if I can get to him without putting Rogue in anymore danger than she is.

"Logan." Rogue whispers. She gazes up at me her eyes scorch my soul.

"Shut up." He hisses and pulls her hair and she lets out a whimper. I take a step forward and he takes a step back. By now they're both standing on the edge.

"No matter what you do you're going to die."

I turn around to look at Kurt. His voice is low and menacing. His chest is heaving and his eyes spew over with rage. I turn back to the man and he's grinning wickedly.

"I may die but so will she." One hand grips her hair and the other holds her right upper arm. He steps forward and wraps both arms around her waist. Time seems to freeze as he steps backwards. She gives a scream as they fall.

"Rogue!" Scott and I yell and rush to the edge. A thud reaches our ears and my heart stops. I stand and jump down. I land about four feet away from the body. I clench my eyes and fists as I head for the body. I open them once my foot hits something. My mouth goes slack and I stare. I do a full circle looking for Rogue's body. I glance back down at the man. As much as I hate it he was smart, to a degree. This was a much less painful death.

"Can she be saved?" Scott asked from behind me.

"I don't know." I reply without turning to look at him.

"How do you not know?" He cries.

"Because she's not here!" I yell and face him. Scott's eyebrows furrow and he looks past me.

"Where's Kurt?" He asks crossing his arms. I raise an eyebrow. Where was the elf?

"Kurt!" I call out. A small bahmp came from my right. I turn and look straight into Rogue's almost lifeless eyes.

"Taliesin is dead." She mutters and the corner of her mouth tilts up. She walks past me to the man she called Taliesin. She stares down at him. The sight of his head busted open, skull shattered and drying blood have no effect on her. Her smile grows bigger and bigger. She turns to look at all of us before she laughs. It starts out as a giggle but quickly becomes maniacal.

"He's dead. He's finally dead." She repeats and resumes laughing.

"Rogue." Scott steps forward, "Where's Kitty and Ororo?"

Rogue's face sobers immediately, "Kitty." She glances toward the woods.

"Ve'll find her." Kurt tells her and envelops her in a hug. She lightly hugs him back before telling him, "Kill'em for me."

Kurt nods and lets go. Backing away he allowed room for Charles to face her. He placed a hand over hers and looked into her eyes. She nods pain filling her eyes.

"It's all right Rogue. None of this is your fault." He tells her but she shrugs. Turning to us he says, "Go find Ororo and Kitty."

We nod but before we can leave Jean runs up to us.

"I found Ororo!" She pants. She places her hands on her knees and tries to take deep breathes.

"Where did you come from?" Scott asked, "And where's Ororo?"

Jean briefly smiled at him, "Well Ororo was in pretty bad shape so I told the others to take her back home so Beast can take care of her. We found her on the bank of a swamp."

"What is it with putting people on swamp banks around here?" I wonder aloud.

"'Gators." Rogue spoke up glancing at all of us. "So they'll get eaten."

Charles nods before commanding, "Jean, Rogue, We're going to the plane. Kurt, Logan and Scott find Kitty and bring her back."

I nod, as did the others, and start to walk away. But before I can go into the woods I watch Rogue disappear into the fog.

**Mezza999: No she's still alive. Barely but alive… for right now.**

**Batty Queen: :D **

**Wolf of Prey: Thanks and nice username. **

**Zerimar: By all I'm guessing you're not meaning the bad guys.**

**Wolf skater: Ooh what color is your lightsaber?**


	15. The End for now

**I feel evil for writing this. Not sure why though. Oh well. And anyway I can't believe this is the last chapter. I feel sad.**

**~Rogue's pov~**

Once we got the plane I rush to the back. Sitting down I pull my legs up and begin to rock. I put my head on my knees and wrap my arms around them. I vaguely sense someone putting their hand on my back. They leave shortly afterwards and I un-curl myself. Staring out the window I picture Taliesin being mauled by Logan. I can't help it I giggle.

"Rogue what's wrong?" Jean asks me telepathically. I explode.

"Get out of ma head you dumb tramp! I hate you!"

Jean pales and her eyes widen. The Professor looks stunned and I sit back down.

"I hate you all." I mutter to myself over and over until it becomes a chant. I resume rocking. I stare out the window for some time but soon I close my eyes and drift off.

_Dream_

_I wake up in a white room, laughter surrounding me. I stand up and look around. Taking a step forward a large clown popped up out of the ground and I scream. More clowns pop up and surround me laughing all the while. They make a tight circle and grab me. I scream and break free. Running as fast as I can I go through a wall._

_I glance around the new room. It's full of mirrors and hallways, clowns walking around in them. The song Fun house plays and lights flash in the red and black room. Swallowing hard I walk down a hallway._

"_Where are you going girl?" A sinister voice calls out. Something grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I stare right into the face of Taliesin. I gasp and back up into something else. Turning I look at Kayden and Korbin. I run down a side hall and hit right into Jacob. I fall and he grins down at me. _

"_You're not going anywhere."_

_I gulp as their faces appear all around me each one smiling with cruel eyes. The room begins to spin and I cover my eyes. When I re-open them I'm in the water. I begin to tread water when something grabs me and pulls me under. I scream and my mouth is filled with water. I'm taken deeper and deeper until my lungs are about to burst. Black clouds my vision when suddenly I'm able to breathe again. I can't open my eyes though._

"_Welcome to death." A gravelly voice calls out to me._

"_Welcome to insanity." Another voice calls out with a laugh._

"_Welcome to confusion." Yet another normal voice whispers._

"_We're going to have fun." They all say together. I scream._

"Rogue…Rogue!" A voice yells. I open my eyes and stare at Jean. My vision blurs and hot tears spill unto my cheeks.

"It's all right Rogue. They can't hurt you anymore." Jean comforts me. If only she knew.

**~Back with Logan~**

Scott and Kurt followed Logan through the thick brush quietly. Well as quietly as a muscular man with metal in him and another with heavy boots on could. Kurt however was as quite as a dead mouse yay him. Suddenly Logan stopped. Inclining his head to the right he shushed the other two. After a moment or two he turned to them.

"Kitty should be just through these trees. " Logan stated before inching forward. Slowly he stuck his head in-between two trees. Pulling back he said, "Scott go to the left side of the clearing; Kurt go to the right. Call once you're there."

Kurt nodded before teleporting. Within seconds his voice could be heard, "I'm here."

It took a few minutes but Scott's voice also broke the silence, "Ready."

"Alright let's go." Logan commanded and all three of them stormed through the brush. However they weren't ready for the sight they met. Lance was in the middle of the clearing engaged in hand to hand combat with somebody.

Scott made a noise that sounded a lot like, "Wha?"

"Well come on!" Lance called out to them after he punched down his opponent. Logan snarled, Kurt grinned and Scott mutely shot at someone. That's when chaos erupted.

Blood flew and splattered everywhere. Dismembered bodies lay everywhere thanks to Logan. He really did enjoy the pain filled howling that happened right after he sliced off an arm or leg. Heads were no fun though. There was no screaming. One man though was tough enough to actually cut Logan right above his left eye. With blood pouring into his eye Logan rammed his claws into the man's heart. Jerking his arm back the claws came out quickly along with the man's once beating heart. Yes it was without a doubt Logan was the most dangerous.

Scott, being softer than the others, just shot people. Which didn't really hurt them much, just stunned them. It was Logan and Kurt that would tear them apart like vultures. It made Scott sick but unlike Kitty he didn't puke.

Lance punched, kicked, stabbed and bit anyone who came near him and occasionally would use his powers to make a tree fall and crush people. Which was the only reason he was considered deadlier than Scott.

Blood dripped of Kurt as he glanced around the area. Licking his lips he savored the taste of the blood on his lips. Who knew iron could taste so good? Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sneaking up on Scott. With a growl he teleported in front of the man.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked his voice low in his chest with a small growl intertwined with it. The man paled and gulped. Kurt flashed him a smile before descending on his neck. Unfortunately Kitty happened to be tied to the tree right next to both of them and the sound of ripping flesh didn't sit well with her. Stretching her head as far as away from her as she could she emptied her stomach.

"Ugh so gross." Kitty whispered and tried to hide her eyes from the onslaught. With her eyes clenched she wished she was deaf so she wasn't forced to hear the people's screams. Even if they had soiled her they didn't deserve that.

"Come on Kitty." A gentle voice spoke to her, "You don't have to open your eyes just hang on to me and I'll carry you."

"Thanks Lance." Kitty whispered and lifted her stiff arms. Wrapping them around Lance's neck she buried her face into his shoulders. He placed a small kiss on her forehead before heading off in the direction the others took.

**~At the plane~**

"Kitty!" Rogue cried and enveloped the girl in a hug. After the hug Rogue searched Kitty's eyes, she frowned at what she saw.

"Kurt ya kill'm?' She asked still staring at Kitty.

"Ja."

Rogue smiled before pulling Kitty to the back with her. Rogue sat in the inside seat while Kitty sat in the aisle one. The Professor glanced behind him to the back of the plane. His eye's saddened immensely. First he looked at Kitty. The poor girl was coated with blood and dirt. He clothes were ripped and she was hugging her knees while staring at the floor. Rogue however was glancing around wildly and moving her head in jerky movements.

"Are we about to go Professor?" Jean asked him from behind.

"Yes Jean." He replied and they took off. Once they were in the air he left his mind wonder to Ororo. She had to be the worst out of them. At least physically. He shuddered at the thought of her in the infirmary, just lying there nearly dead. Now he wasn't one to support violence but these men's taken lives didn't make much of an impact on him. Not when three of his team were hurt. And it would take a long time to get them back to normal. It'll be long and hard but they can make it he's sure of it.

**END…For now.**

**You know I'm not sure why but I'm fascinated with the** **idea that Kurt would kill a person by biting and ripping out their neck.**

**Wolf skater: What?**

**Fannut: Yes, sorta.**

**Batty QUEEN: See they are. No need to yell.**

**Shego2009: She did run for a while but she still needs to do more DRS's. Woohoo I also loved the laugh and sadly she's not.**

**A MidNight Lover: Thanks.**

**Zerimar: Oooh and they're glad too. I think.**

**ImaniSechelles: Thanks.**

**Raven34link: You have no idea how happy it made me to know that you took time to review so many chapter's when you could have just gone to the end instead. SO thanks. And Bobby calling people crazy is not nice. Unless they are crazy.**


	16. Talk on the sequal

**Alright just one or two things to say. **

**1 Yes there is going to be a sequel. Its title is going to be We're home now what**

**2 It should come out sometime next month. Hopefully.**

**Well see ya. **


	17. it's up

**So the sequal's title is He's Coming, and I just posted it. Hope you like it. :)**


End file.
